


A Future With Them

by AlexisSara



Category: Super Streets
Genre: AU, F/F, Flora has two hands and a bunch of tentacles., Flora's very gay, Friendship, Polyamory, micro fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Flora tries to think of life after Sorra, trying to believe she can beat them.
Relationships: Flora Feral/Anomaly, Flora Feral/Audra Tamsa, Flora Feral/Black Out, Flora Feral/Mollie Jones





	A Future With Them

Okay Flora, here I am, I got this me, I got a list of “Things to focus on if you’ve seen a vision of a horrific future to move you out of constant depression.”

Alright thing one try focusing on friendship, that makes sense right, what would a future look like with Maddy, after all she is the one who normally pulls me out of these slumps. I cross my legs and close my eyes and try to focus. The world shifts...what was going on. 

\----- 

My body turns around, I’m like watching from the inside but also the outside? It’s weird. I notice something, everything is all retro. I was back in the 60s? If anything I’d expect the 50s but a wedding ring? 

Ya I slipped on a wedding ring and a dress, and headed out the door, waving from the front of the suburban home next door is Maddy. She cheers “Come on sleepy head, let’s have some tea.”

We sit at a table in her backyard sipping a cup of tea and I say “How are you and the Hubby?”

She giggles and says “Ya know, same old same old. He’s as sweet as a peach and as swell as ice cream from the 2020s.”

I nodded “The Wifey is doing well too, Razzel is a mega cutie. Yesterday we talked about kids” 

Mads gasps “No way”

I gasp excitedly, “Yes way, she’s so sweet I think I want to do it.”

She puts her hands on mine “Yesss, we could totally have kids at the same time and raise them together and it’s like best pals goals! ”

I smile “That be sweet, I’m glad I came back in time with you.” 

An explosion happens in the distance. We both stand up, throw on our costumes and run out. I grin “I’ll pull out my bike, let’s ride bestie!”

Time to kick some ass. 

\----- 

I was back in my room, okay, well that was weird. It was like I was there. Best friends are nice but being the 50s sounds like I’d have to actually do a whole lot to make it work, probably turn white, pretend to be roomies, it be a whole thing even in that vision my skin seemed paler when I was walking between places for safety or something. 

Next on the list “Think of what you would want with the person you love the most.” I’ll skip that one, hard pass, no need to think about that. Something more pleasant like “If the worst happened, think of a future that is happy despite it.”

\------- 

I was covered in goo. I say cheerfully “GG! I remember you.”

The goo forms into a woman, yes, good ol Anomaly who swoons “You do, yes Flora I am most happy to be here and doing help stuff for you to remember your life.”

I grip my head, there was some pain. “I can’t remember much, sorry. Just that you are GG and this.”

My lips move against hers and we kiss she blushes and says “Well, if you don’t remember the world I will have to teach you and I am sure, Dr. Plato would help too!”

I nod my head happily “Yes, I would like to learn about the world.”

She explains “You were reborn apparently, like when you died and the evil thing took over and stuff. Anyway, glad you're mostly not dead. ”

I rub my arm “Me too, I very much enjoy being alive.”

Anomaly hugs me “Do not worry, I will protect you and the rest of the team and I will do the fighting, you just focus on recovering, I’ll teach you lots.”

I nod my head, I was so lucky, Anomaly knew so much, I felt so much better having her guidance. 

I see something, scary, white hair…

\--- 

I pant, okay well that wasn’t the best, I got freaked out and snapped back here. Anomaly is cute and learning from her, dating her, would all be nice but also I didn’t want to be reborn like that, all those memories I lost matter to me even if so many hurt. I think, would I get rid of them if I could? That’s all besides the point, dating is nice, the future there a bit scary.

Anyway, next up is “Envision a future where a person you respect takes you under their wing and helps you.”

\------ 

The lights flicker, I’m in a dark alley, a soft “Hey hot stuff” comes from behind me. 

I turn around and smirk “Atlas sweetie, care to kick some ass, take some names?”

I lost my powers, I could feel it, but at least I still looked the same. What I did have was tech, had Mollie helped me totally remove Sorra. I click on my belt and a grappling hook shoots out and attaches to the roof of a building. 

Atlas puts her hand on mine "we did this in training you got this, I can't hold your hand forever it's embarrassing."

I tease "Getting flustered in public."

Mollie hisses back "whatever want me to keep helping or not!?"

I nervously nod my head "Yes please."

We held hands off the roof and a villain was standing talking to another. Mollie lets out a frustrated "It's always a rooftop at 2 am."

She magnetizes one of the baddies pinning them to the ground. I dash forward tripping them up then grabbing a rod from my belt. I hold it over them, watching it turn into some kind of laser axe. 

We turn around pinning our respective baddies and lightly kiss "I…"

\------

I did not want to experience that unless it was the real thing. I want to kiss Mollie a lot but idk it need to be special first. She's so cool I don't even begin to know how I'd get her to like me. 

Dammit all that was left was “Think of what you would want with the person you love the most.” Okay, okay I'll try. 

\---- 

My arms are wrapped around Black Out we're kissing. Then it breaks and I'm somewhere else. Audra is here? That was weird. 

She is in a ballet outfit, I was in an apron in the kitchen "Hey there dancing queen, I got dinner ready."

Audra pulls in and kisses me. I blush and giggle "gosh it still feels like the first time."

She laughs "I hope it's less awkward."

I tease "Mildly less."

She shoves me "Anyway practice went well."

I say assuringly "Halloween Town but it's gay ballet show was a bold move. I know you'll kill it." 

Then pout complaining "I wish I could be out there with you in public."

She grabs my hand seriously "I want to, but I want to make a name for myself. Maybe after this show I can let everyone know super rad hero Twister and I are dating, then only deal with a small group of annoying cult fans showing up."

I give a weak smile "Okay, I get it you want attention for you not cuz who you're dating. Kick ass out there and take your time."

\------

Is this the future I wanted? I wanted Audra, I really did want to be back together but even there I couldn't imagine being good for her. Plus there was that weird Black Out thing at the start, was I cheating on her or also dating her. 

Honestly, all this was just reassuring me I wasn't monogamous, none of these future's were truly ideal. I wanted all my loved one's in my life. 

I couldn't see a future that was truly a path I forged but maybe if I try this kind of stuff more, maybe I'll be able to see it. A happily ever after. A future for Flora Feral

**Author's Note:**

> None of the events are canon and are a part of Flora's imagination. Who knows what the future holds?


End file.
